Crimson Suffering
by Moonlit Aura
Summary: The pain is too great and Yuki can't take anymore. Can anyone stop him?


Konichiwa minna! This story is NOT mine, but instead belongs to my good friend Yasu who is unable to submit it herself. Review and let her know how you like it!

Disclaimer: Neither Moonlit Aura, nor Yasu own Fruits Basket. MA doesn't even own the plot!

__

Title: Crimson Suffering

"_You are the rat." His chilling voice said._

"_Yes." He replied._

"_You are very special…and loyal…are you not?" He questioned._

"_What do you think?" He didn't want to answer that for fear of what he might do._

"_Of course you are…That means you have no problem with my decision." His voice seemed to crawl over Yuki's skin._

"_What decision?" Yuki asked hesitantly._

"_About that 'bakemono' …"He spat out the last word._

"_Oh, that." Yuki looked down. He may not like the baka neko, but he would never wish something like that upon anybody…even the neko._

"…_and you." Akito finished._

"…_and me…?"Yuki repeated._

He sat in his room with the lights turned off, running their conversation over in his head again.

"_If Kyo doesn't beat you, like he would; the idiot he is, before graduation, he will be confined…"_

The thought sent chills up Yuki's spine. To be confined for all eternity with nobody for company but their Kami…He couldn't even think about it. But he had to now that it was in his future.

"…_and you will stay with me, like the Rat should. The Rat is loyal to the God and their bonds can never be broken. Even after thousands of years."_

Yuki shivered even though the room wasn't cold. He had been trying to get out of the 'Sohma Cage' all his life, and now he was stuck…permanently. Why had he been born! Was this a cruel joke!

Then it came to him.

"How could I have over looked it all this time?" He asked himself. He went to his drawer and picked up his Swiss army knife.

"Where's that Kuso nezumi? I'm hungry dammit!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table. Tohru was waiting for Yuki to come down and wouldn't eat without him because she thought it would be impolite. Kyo went along with her because…well, he's Kyo.

"My poor house," Shigure whimpered, "Why must you take so much abuse?" Shigure hid his face with the sleeve of his yukata and pretended to cry.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted back.

"I told Sohma-san that dinner was ready. I wonder why he's not coming down. Did I do something to offend him?" Tohru asked herself on the verge of tears.

Kyo looked up and saw that she was about to cry.

"It's not you so stop blaming yourself. Jeez." He said awkwardly. He wasn't good with being emotional.

"Ok…I'll just go check on him." She got up from the table and headed upstairs towards Yuki's room.

"Sohma-san?" She knocked lightly on the door, "Dinner is ready." She knocked a little harder and was surprised when the door swung open a little due to the force of her knock. She pushed the door open.

"Sohma-san?" She looked in and ran forward.

"Yuki-kun!"

"Yuki-kun!" They heard her scream from upstairs. The neko and inu looked at each other for a split second before running up the stairs. (Kyo in the leadwink)

'She never uses his first name!' Running through both their minds.

Once they got up the stairs they ran to Yuki's room and stopped in the doorway watching the scene in front of them.

Tohru and Yuki were on the floor struggling with a knife.

"Give it to me!" Yuki yelled.

"No." Tohru stated. She must have been pretty strong for Yuki to have trouble getting the knife from her. Or she was determined. There were some minor slashes on both teens' arms.

"I don't want to hurt you! Just give me the knife!" Yuki shouted.

"Never! Nothing is so bad that you have to kill yourself, Yuki!" Tohru yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Kyo was too shocked to even move and Shigure, who was much wiser, realized that only what would happen next could only change because of Tohru. Right now it was in her hands.

'Please Tohru, do your best.' Shigure thought not wanting to lose his younger cousin because of the curse and Akito. Or lose him at all for that matter.

"How do you know! You don't know what it's like to live like us! I'm not just talking about not being able to hug others! We have to stay away from most people and the curse isn't just physical! You have no idea what the pain is like!" Yuki yelled at her, rage burning in his eyes. He was so close to the escape now that he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"No Yuki! I don't! I really don't, but look at Shigure, look at Kyo. Can't you see the pain in their eyes, Yuki! You're not the only one suffering! Go to your family if you need! They know what you're feeling!" Tohru screamed. This was so unlike her but she wasn't about to lose another one she loved.

"I'm not going to lose you too!"

Suddenly Yuki loosened his grip on the knife and Tohru yanked it away from him and threw it to Kyo who caught it. (Don't try that at home!)

Yuki looked deep into the streaming brown eyes and saw that he had hurt her. He was an idiot. She had lost her father and then her mother and she almost lost him. But it wasn't just that. He looked over at Shigure and Kyo and past their shocked expressions of the event that just occurred. He saw it. The hurt, pain suffering, misery. He saw it all in their soul. Every scar that was put there because of the curse. He looked back at Tohru and a single tear left his eye.

"Oh…Sohma-san!" Tohru flung herself at Yuki and caught him in a tight embrace. There was a loud 'pop' and once the smoke cleared Shigure and Kyo saw a Tohru clutching a rat form of Yuki in a death grip.

"Let's go." Shigure whispered to Kyo and they left the two to hug. They stayed there for a long time eventually falling asleep embracing each other.

"Thank…you…" Yuki whispered as he drifted off to sleep being clutched by a relieved Tohru.


End file.
